


dealbreaker

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: Johnny takes another long drag, watching a slack-rope walker across the park. “I’ll quit. Someday.”“I hope it’s sooner than later. No one’s gunna want to kiss you when you taste like an ashtray.” Doyoung closes his eyes again, missing the stricken expression on Johnny’s face.“How would you know what an ashtray tastes like? Your biggest dealbreaker is a smoker.”“And it’s my dealbreaker for a reason,” Doyoung groans.





	dealbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> doyoung possessed me to write this

Doyoung lay on his back in the grass. His mirrored sunglasses kept most of the sun out of his eyes. With his eyes closed, it was easier to pretend that no one else was around. All around him the sounds of people enjoying their weekend at the park continue. He breathes in deep; the smell of sweat, sun, and smoke fill his nose. He wrinkles his nose a bit at the acrid smell of cigarettes.

“You look like a bunny when you do that.”

“Is that why you rudely blow smoke in my face?” Doyoung cracks open an eye to look at his companion. Johnny grins broadly at him, cigarette dangling from his annoyingly perfect lips. Doyoung swallows. “Those things are just cancer sticks.”

“I’m fully aware, mom,” Johnny smoothly replies. It’s a rehearsed conversation between the two of them. Johnny lights up and Doyoung comments on how they’ll kill him someday. It’s comfortable, easy. Better than confronting the want that Doyoung carries around in his heart when he sees Johnny. Johnny takes another long drag, watching a slack-rope walker across the park. “I’ll quit. Someday.”

“I hope it’s sooner than later. No one’s gunna want to kiss you when you taste like an ashtray.” Doyoung closes his eyes again, missing the stricken expression on Johnny’s face.

“How would you know what an ashtray tastes like? Your biggest dealbreaker is a smoker.”

“And it’s my dealbreaker for a reason,” Doyoung groans. His skin is so warm, warmed through from the sun. He wonders idly if he put on enough sunscreen. The smell of cigarettes dissipates but is quickly replaced with the smell of weed. He smacks at Johnny’s leg, hand extended until Johnny passes the joint.

“So weed is fine, but god forbid you smoke tobacco.”

“There’s no scientific proof that weed causes cancer and it’s actually frequently used as treatment for cancer patients,” he rattles off, not even thinking. Another well rehearsed argument. He takes a deep drag, holding his bath while handing the small joint back to Johnny. Johnny snorts from next to him and they sit in silence for a while.

Johnny breaks the silence first, “Why do you care so much about your partner smoking?” His voice sounds nonchalant, like this really doesn’t matter to him. Doyoung can’t tell if he really doesn’t care or not. Doyoung breathes slowly, through his nose. 

Sun, sweat, smoke. 

Behind his closed eyes, he sees a deceptively innocent face. When they first met his hair was long, a mullet. Doyoung thought nothing of him, him with his thick lips and bright smile. But then he met him again in high school. Gone was the mullet, replaced with leather jackets and cigarettes. But his smile was still bright, face still innocent, lips still as enticing as before.

_ “Doyoungie,” _ he had said, smiling that damned smile, cigarette between his teeth,  _ “do you wanna see a movie with me?” _

He tasted like an ashtray but when you’re 16 and have never been in love, even ash can taste like the sweetest peach.

“It’s a dirty habit,” is what Doyoung says. He hasn’t thought about Taemin in a while, but cigarettes between pretty lips will always be his weakness. He stares at Johnny’s lips for a beat longer than he means. He hopes that any blush can be blamed on the heat. He turns his head away, trying to focus on a group of people sitting by the playground. 

Johnny’s silent again. Dyoung can hear him flicking his lighter on and off. He sits up and grabs it from Johnny’s hands. Johnny sighs but doesn’t ask for it back. 

“Why don’t we get ice cream? The place you like is close,” Doyoung offers. Johnny would never admit it, but Doyoung can tell he’s sulking. “Maybe they have that olive oil ice cream you like.”

“Thought you were trying to stay away from sweets,” Johnny says, already standing up, hand extended to Doyoung. Doyoung ignores it and stands up, not trusting his hands to not shake or worse, be clammy. Johnny blinks and sighs. “We don’t need to get ice cream, Doyoung.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re sulking and it’s annoying.” Doyoung doesn’t look at his friend and wipes his hands off on his jeans. “I’d rather get ice cream than deal with your sulking.”

“Fine, but you’re paying.”

On the walk Johnny takes out another cigarette and just lets it hang from his lips. Doyoung grumbles under his breath, pit growing in his stomach. Johnny raises an eyebrow in challenge. “Aren’t you going to tell me how smoking is going to give me wrinkles?”

“I was just thinking that cigarettes ruins your tastebuds,” the reply comes to Doyoung without even a beat. He fiddles with his hem, resisting the urge to pluck the offending stick from Johnny’s lips.

“Maybe I just like having things in my mouth.” Johnny’s voice is so blase, Doyoung nearly believes that Johnny doesn’t realize how that sounds. But his eyes are sharp and he’s smirking and, yeah, he  _ knows _ exactly how it sounds.

“Ugh, I take it back, never give up smoking.” Doyoung flicks Johnny’s forehead, fighting his blush. He snags the cigarette from Johnny’s mouth and waves in front of his face. “A dirty habit for a dirty mouth.”

Johnny laughs, face bright. He swings an arm around Doyoung. “Come on. You love my dirty mouth.”

Without thinking Doyoung replies, “Maybe I do.”

Johnny trips over his own feet, forcing Doyoung to stumble as well. Johnny stares at Doyoung, eyes bigger than Doyoung’s ever seen. “Wait, do you mean that?”

Doyoung flounders for a moment, trying to sort through all the possible responses that will get him out of this situation. But then he looks at Johnny again.

Perfect lips, deceptively innocent face, brightest smile he’s seen in a while.

“I…yeah.” Doyoung clears his throat. “I’d love it more if you stopped smoking.”

“If I stop smoking, would you let me take you on a date?” Johnny looks so hopeful, pack of cigarettes already in his hands, already a bit squished in his grip. Doyoung swallows, throat dry. He nods once, slowly, not trusting his voice. Johnny grins and nods back. Doyoung watches as Johnny’s closes around the half full pack of cigarettes. He jogs a little ways away and tosses he now ruined pack into the trash. “Then I’m going to quit smoking. Because I want to date you, Doyoung. Have wanted to since I met you.”

“Oh.”

“So, in a month from now, I’m going to take you on a date.” Johnny shoves his pinky to Doyoung. “I pinky promise. Okay?”

Doyoung grins, laugh escaping him as he loops his pinky with Johnny’s. “Yes. I look forward to it.”

“Awesome. But can I smoke that first?” Johnny reaches for the cigarette that Doyoung’s still holding. Doyoung snorts and skips over to the trash and drops it in along with the pack.

“Smoking really is a dirty habit, Johnny.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on your local trash twt: @swsonyeondan


End file.
